


29. Birth

by starlies



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pregnancy, literally so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlies/pseuds/starlies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After in the peace following the war on Grima, Robin decides to take up gardening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	29. Birth

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr and people seemed to like it, so I'm adding it here :>
> 
> (cough if you like fe7 pls look at my fic in progress cough)

          Robin always thought the idea of a “green thumb” to be absurd; gardening talent couldn’t be a black-or-white ability, an “either you have it or you don’t”. No, anyone could learn anything, and fate had no role in gardening or anything else in the world, as she already proved long ago. She _would_ grow a garden. It was _not_ impossible.

          And yet it was.

          Robin, as it turned out, could not grow a single tomato to save her life.

          She stood before her patch of soil with her hands on her hips, staring intently at the frustratingly barren earth. Trying a hand at gardening had been a long-time dream of hers, but as busy as she was the past four years or so, she never had the chance to explore it; growing vegetables out of the convoy wasn’t exactly feasible. With the current peacetime, she finally had her chance, and set aside a little plot for herself at the edge of one of the castle’s courtyards - if Chrom could break walls during weapon practice, then there was certainly no harm in dredging a little dirt for a garden. She assumed it wouldn’t be too difficult, after all, tomatoes were supposedly an easy crop, according to everything she’d read. But no matter how diligently she watered and fertilized, no matter how perfect the weather was, her seeds never so much as sprouted.

          “I planted these a whole month ago now,” she mumbled. “There should be at least _something_ by now, for Naga’s sake…”

          “Talking to yourself again?”

          Robin turned and smiled to the latest visitor to her garden. “It’s the tomatoes, Chrom. I’ve done everything correctly, but they won’t grow! I mean, look at this!” She attempted to reach down to the earth before her, but no matter how hard she tried, couldn’t reach around her stomach.

          Her husband suppressed a laugh and pulled her back to standing. “Robin, are you sure you should be out gardening while you’re so very… pregnant?”

          “The garden won’t grow without proper attention!”

          “You sound as if you’re plotting battle tactics again…”

          Robin narrowed her eyes. “You’re right. This is a battle, a war between me and nature – I just need to plan my approach thoroughly, think things through…”

          “I think you need to head inside,” Chrom replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead and resting his hand briefly on her stomach. “Morgan is too young for this fight – I’ll help you combat the tomatoes another day.”

          She tilted her head up to him, revealing a gentle smile on soft, rosy lips. In this year since she returned, she came to realize how deeply she needed Chrom, as he needed her. She was used to playing the part of tactician, the cunning, intelligent woman who did most of the thinking for her husband, the captain – but Chrom’s big heart kept her grounded. Through his impulsiveness (and as an occasional side effect, ignorance) tended to frustrate the stars out of her, he always meant the best. His personality complemented hers that way, she supposed.

          “Okay,” Robin admitted. “I could stand to go inside for a while – where has Lucina run off to, anyway? Playing with Frederick again?”

          “I think _pestering_ Frederick is more like it…” Chrom chuckled.

          Robin laughed with him and pressed her cheek to his arm as they walked together back to the palace. As expected, the little blue-haired princess was to be found with her favorite knight and his daughter, a brunette toddler named Cynthia. They played together in the hall, skipping about and babbling incessantly as Frederick observed stoically from his post by the door.

          “Good afternoon, Frederick,” Robin greeted. “How have the girls fared for you this afternoon?”

          Frederick’s lips thinned. “They have… had an enjoyable time playing together.”

          “Frederick?”

          “I apologize… milady, Lucina presented me earlier with what she claimed to be ‘buried treasure’ she found in the courtyard…”

          “Oh, what is there to apologize for? I read her a story about pirates and treasure the other day – she’s only playing pretend.”

          But when Frederick revealed to her a palm full of tomato seeds, Robin understood, and it was all she could do to keep from bursting into a fit of laughter.

         

         


End file.
